


Papergirl

by monstrblood



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Papergirl AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrblood/pseuds/monstrblood
Summary: Suzy, Dimitri, and Collin run a paper route. Most houses pay the monthly fee. If they don't pay the fee, then they don't get the newspaper. Suzy, however, makes one exception.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at writing, so I made a comic instead. click next chapter to go to the next page!

Papergirl, by Lain (thats me!)


	2. Page 1

papergirl, page 1


	3. Page 2

 

papergirl, page 2


	4. Page 3

papergirl, page 3


	5. Page 4

papergirl, page 4


	6. Page 5

papergirl, page 5


	7. Page 6

papergirl, page 6


	8. Page 7

papergirl, page 7


	9. Page 8

papergirl, page 8


	10. Page 9

papergirl, page 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
